


My Heart Overflows Again

by jisungshotfirst



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: :( homophobia that that's not a tag, Alternate Universe, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hueningkai is cute, I Love You, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, M/M, No Angst, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, alternative title- soobins cheeks: an appreciation, and coined the beomgyuisms shes that iconic, and was the idea bank behind this whole thing, beomgyu is the best character in this, i channelled all of my zero braincell energy into yeonjun, literally at all, lol thats a tag poor boy, my favouritism won out, shoutout to lucy who is the bestest girl on the whole planet, so much, they're both pining, this is my first finished fic ever so pls be nice, this is quite literally me simping for soobin for 5k, who proofed it for me, yeonjun is dumb but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungshotfirst/pseuds/jisungshotfirst
Summary: “Soobin literally just asked you on a date—again, ‘cause Iknowthis isn’t the first time—and yet when I explain to you how yeonjipped he is, you go ‘No, heart emoji.’”“Did you just say ‘heart emoji’ out loud?”“Of course I did; I’m Beomgyu.”Or- Yeonjun is a little (very) in love with Soobin but it takes way too long and multiple interventions by Beomgyu for Yeonjun to do something about it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 139





	My Heart Overflows Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pieii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieii/gifts).



> dedicated in every way to lucy, please go read her fics they're beautiful and hilarious <3 she is the brains behind the beomgyuisms so that's exactly the kind of hilarity you will meet in her fics! 
> 
> thamk you my love! for helping me so much :))
> 
> title from wishlist - txt
> 
> i only listened to minisode: blue hour on repeat while writing this so there's a playlist for you<3

Yeonjun didn’t mean to almost burn the ramyeon, it wasn’t really his fault. He could’ve blamed Soobin but Soobin has never done anything wrong in his entire life. Yeonjun was just standing by the stove to watch over the ramyeon pot and was maybe not watching over the ramyeon pot because he was looking at Soobin laughing at something Kai and Taehyun were saying.

He was just smiling, going into his little Soobin land in his brain when Beomgyu shouted,

“YEONJUN. THE RAMYEON.”

Yeonjun jumped out of his thoughts, but before he turned around Beomgyu was already turning down the heat, stopping the boiling water from bubbling over.

“I swear to God, you and your soobimping is gonna burn this house down one day.” That was one of Beomgyu’s Beomgyuisms—Soobimp: Soobin simp.

“This is a flat,” Yeonjun replied.

Beomgyu glared at him. “Details, hyung. Details. Anyway, when are you gonna get your shit together and date him?”

Yeonjun whined, “It’s not that simple!”

“Sure, it’s not like he’s yeonjipped or anything.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Well if you won’t ask him out at least finish making lunch.”

Yeonjun would say that he kept Beomgyu’s words in mind but he did not at all. He instead continued to ~~Soobimp~~ admire Soobin from a distance. Not a physical distance, though, because just a second ago Soobin looked just _so cute_ that Yeonjun couldn’t help himself. Yeonjun was chilling on the couch with Beomgyu and Kai, and Soobin and Taehyun just walked in the door, Soobin in a grey hoodie with the strings pulled so the hood curled around his face and squished his cheeks. It had probably been to block out the wind outside but knowing that Soobin likely wasn’t aware of how cute he looked made Yeonjun melt even more as he launched off the couch.

"SOOBINNIE SOOBIN SOOBIIIINNNNNN,” he screeched as he launched on the taller boy to squish his face even more.

“Oh Lord, help me. I’m so glad I’m not a Soobin.” Taehyun said with a look of disgust towards the two older boys as he scooted passed them as quickly could. “I’m gonna take a nap. Do me a favour: if Yeonjun-hyung tries to eat him again just kill me while I sleep. I’ll thank you.”

Kai giggled.

Taehyun started on his way to his room but was stopped by Beomgyu calling his name and sending a look towards where Yeonjun and Soobin stood and back to him, asking a question Yeonjun couldn’t understand.

“God no, hyung. You’re on your own,” Taehyun answered and continued to his room as Beomgyu pouted.

 _Well…that made no sense_. Yeonjun shrugged it off and continued his squishing of Soobin’s face which was infinitely more important than whatever the younger boys were up to; the most important thing in the universe, Yeonjun would argue.

“They’re just so _soft_ ,” Yeonjun confessed over one of his and Beomgyu’s weekly Gossip and Rant™ sessions over coffee at their local cafe a week or so later. “It’s literally like touching a cloud.”

“So the opposite experience to touching your hair,” Beomgyu quipped. 

Yeonjun sent him a glare, and stuck his tongue out for good measure, before bringing his cup back up to take a sip. He liked how his hair looked right now: it was in a subtle mullet style and a pastel pink colour. Even if the condition of it left something to be desired, he thought it was nice. 

Soobin also said it looked pretty and Yeonjun is a simple man who will live off of that validation for months.

“Anyway, where was I?” Yeonjun asked, lost after getting distracted a little.

Beomgyu sighed, “The usual. Soobeekies, how you’re in love with him, you were probably about to get to the part where you say you wanna eat him.”

“I don’t _always_ say I want to eat him,” Yeonjun complained.

“The fact that it’s been said even once gives us the right to clown you about it.”

Yeonjun was about to defend himself, likely going to say something not at all helpful like ‘Soobin is just edible,’ when his phone vibrated on the table. Yeonjun picked it up to see the notification and smiled.

“What did he say?” Beomgyu asked, feigning disgust at Yeonjun’s soft expression.

“He’s five minutes away. We’re going bowling!”

Beomgyu choked, almost spitting out his coffee.

“Hold up, Soobinnie-hyung?” Beomgyu screeched, “Choi Soobin? Invited you to go bowling with him? Alone? Without the rest of us?”

Yeonjun didn’t think of that…. Sometimes he and Soobin do stuff alone; he hopes the kids don’t feel left out. “I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it—”

“Shut up, hyung. Soobin straight up—oop. Not that word.” He interrupted himself with a laugh. “Soobin literally just asked you on a date— _again_ , ‘cause I _know_ this isn’t the first time—and yet when I explain to you how yeonjipped he is, you go ‘No, heart emoji.’”

“Did you just say ‘heart emoji’ out loud?”

“Of course I did; I’m Beomgyu,” He tutted. “ _Anygay._ He likes you. This is a date. You know how shit he is at bowling—oh my god,” he gasped, hand shooting up to cover his mouth. “He probably wants you to hold him as you teach him. Soobin-hyung taking flirting ideas from the best film ever made, _High School Musical 2_. I’m so proud of him.”

Yeonjun stared at Beomgyu in confusion as he wiped away a fake tear.

“He doesn’t like me, though.”

Beomgyu gripped his mug so hard his knuckles started going white. “I’m about to start pre-maturely greying and it’s your fault.” He took a deep breath to relax himself and continued. “Okay. Let’s say it’s not painfully obvious he loves you. There are some universal signs that someone likes you that not even you could argue against.”

Yeonjun doubted that (arguing against everything was one of his fortes) but he nodded.

“First sign: they ask you out on a date. Oh look! Haha, Soobin’s already done that,” Beomgyu said with mock surprise. “Second: they compliment you, completely unprompted. Bonus points if they’re blushing. Others include insisting to pay for the both of you, instigating physical contact. You know, all the things Soobin does to you on a daily basis.”

Yeonjun didn’t have an argument so he stayed quiet. The bell at the door of the cafe rang in the silence.

“Your boy is here,” Beomgyu said with a smirk, nodding at something behind Yeonjun.

Yeonjun smiled wide as he turned around, but it faltered a little bit when he saw what Soobin was wearing. Black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, a cute pink sweater (the same colour as Yeonjun’s hair, Yeonjun noted through his daze), and a leather- _fucking_ -jacket.

Yeonjun was gonna pass out.

“Oh, and another sign is dressing way up for just going to a bowling alley,” Beomgyu said with a click of his tongue.

“Hey, Yeonjun-hyung, you look really nice!” Soobin said sweetly as he reached their table. Yeonjun did not; he wasn’t half as dressed up as Soobin, but he appreciated the compliment. And blatantly ignored Beomgyu’s chuckle.

“Y-you too, Soobin,” Yeonjun managed to get out. He wasn’t sure if he could make any sound right now that wasn’t screaming but he did it!

“I’m right here; where’s my compliment?” Beomgyu asked, offended.

Soobin laughed and Yeonjun melted further into his chair at the sound. “Sorry, Gyu. You look nice too!” Beomgyu waved his hand with an air of confidence to say the he knows he and his incredibly soft and colourful oversized cardigan look gorgeous.

Soobin turned to Yeonjun. “You ready to go?”

Yep!” Yeonjun cheered, excited to spend the day with Soobin. He stood up and hooked his arm with Soobin’s. “Bye, Beomgyu!”

He started pulling Soobin away from the table, towards the door, because he knew the jokes about how soobipped he is were just about to be made by the little demon, chilling and sipping the end of his coffee as if he were innocent.

“Oh. Bye, Gyu!” Soobin said cutely while being dragged away. “See you later!”

Yeonjun was devastated, to say the least, to lose the leather jacket once they sat down at their lane, but without it Soobin’s sleeves fell past his palms, making sweater paws that made Yeonjun’s heart do little somersaults.

Once they put in their names in the system, Yeonjun stepped up to take his turn. He wasn’t that bad at bowling if he did say so himself. He ended up with a spare, and couldn’t help his smirk when he walked back towards an impressed-looking Soobin.

Soobin on the other hand, looked like a lost puppy and Yeonjun wanted to coo at him. He stood by the rail holding the bowling balls and looked at Yeonjun, confused until Yeonjun walked over to help him. He picked up a ball and held it out to Soobin.

“This one should be fine. Just throw it best you can,” Yeonjun offered with a smile. Soobin’s eyes got all small with his answering smile and Yeonjun scrunched his nose at the cuteness of it.

Soobin gripped the ball and took the weight of it away from Yeonjun, letting it hang down by his side as he carried it. His sleeves were so long they covered his entire hand. With his free hand he pulled his sleeve up to his elbows. Exposing his forearm.

“That would probably help,” he giggled.

‘Help’ was a strong word. Soobin’s arms were a sight to behold. Soobarms, the Beomgyu in his head provided.

“Shut it, Gyu,” Yeonjun muttered under his breath.

“Hmnn?” Soobin asked.

“Nothing!” Yeonjun shouted nervously. He coughed. “You ready to bowl?”

He tried his best; Yeonjun will give him that. Each time he threw, though, the ball headed almost straight into the gutter. Soobin pouted after every throw and Yeonjun pulled his cheek and said he’d get it next time.

It was Soobin’s sixth bowl when Yeonjun decided to step in. He was _not_ Troy Bolton in _High School Musical 2_ , shut up Beomgyu.

“Here, Soobie, let me help,” Yeonjun offered as he stepped closer to Soobin. He placed one hand near Soobin’s shoulder and let the other rest on his forearm to help guide the ball.

“So you swing back a bit, and then let go before it gets too high.”

He went through the motion a few times, ignoring the nerves in his arms going haywire at the closeness, before moving over to Soobin’s other side to allow him more space to swing.

“Okay, you ready?”

Soobin nodded. There was no run up—they could work on that—but with Yeonjun’s hand still on him, Soobin pulled his arm back and let go once he swung forwards. The ball was moving at a snails pace but lazily made its way past the halfway mark. And then curved slightly to the side. Yeonjun expected it to fall into the gutter still, but, it travelled to the end of the lane and _just_ brushed one pin down before falling to the edge.

Soobin turned around to face him, shooting his arms up in the air.

“I hit one!” he shouted cheerfully, over-the-moon excited about hitting a single pin. He had his face splitting grin on, shining wide, as he pulled Yeonjun into a hug.

“Yeah, you did, baby!” Yeonjun smiled into Soobin’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Soobin, feeling so small and warm.

Maybe he was a little fucked.

Yeonjun was just, you know, zoning out like it’s an Olympic sport. Spectators would say there were no thoughts in his head whatsoever. Maybe they were right or maybe a loop of Soobin laughing was just running on repeat in his mind. No one could know for sure!

Unfortunately, his zoning out was interrupted by a hand waving in front of his face. He refocused his eyes to look at the perpetrator.

“So, I was gonna ask you about your date but you just went into your Soobappy place there,” Beomgyu announced with a disappointed sigh. “So I assume it went as normal Yeonbin dates go.”

“'Soobappy place’?”

Beomgyu scoffed. “Soobin happy place, oh my God. Keep up, Grandpa.”

Yeonjun glared at him. “Rude.”

“Anyway,” Beomgyu continued, “I assume it went as normal Yeonbin dates go. Mutual pining, very very gay, and yet… no development whatsoever. Sound about right?”

Yeonjun frowned, and, because he’s stubborn, replied, “What do you mean, mutual?”

“HE LIKES YOU BACK,” The younger shouted, rubbing his temples in stress and falling back against the couch cushions. “I don’t get paid enough for this shit.”

A small part of Yeonjun was starting to believe him, just slightly. But he’s never trusted Beomgyu alone on anything in his life and is convinced that that’s the only reason he’s still standing here today. He needed a little more assurance.

“So, you know how I’m in love with Soobin?” Yeonjun asked Taehyun while Yeonjun was cleaning the kitchen and Taehyun was helping via his presence and not much else.

“…Yeah? You’re not about to go on one of your rants are you? I _will_ leave,” he replied, already moving towards the doorway.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes.

“No, I just had a question!”

Taehyun nodded, looking somewhat reluctant.

“I just… Probability he likes me back?”

Taehyun looked at him with the same expression he has when Beomgyu says something particularly stupid. “Literally one hundred percent, hyung.”

Yeonjun looked at him a little incredulously.

“Seriously! The two of you are so in love, it’s gross. But in a cute way. But also in a way that makes me wanna rip my eyes out.”

Yeonjun stood still for a long while processing that. So Taehyun _and_ Beomgyu thought Soobin liked him back.

“Hope that helped, hyung.”

“Hueningie! I have a question!” Yeonjun shouted after the boy as he walked into the hallway with a plastic bag from convenience store hanging from his arm, likely filled with multitudes of treats and grape juice.

“So. You know Soobin,” he started. “Do you think—”

“Yes, hyung. Yes. He likes you back!”

Yeonjun stared at him, lips frozen in a questioning noot.

Kai rolled his eyes. “Taehyun told me and we laughed about how stupid you were being.” He snorted and then stopped, “No offence, though.”

Yeonjun sighed.

Yeonjun continued on as per usual: hanging out with Soobin, doting on him because that’s what he deserves, and all-round being his obnoxious self. Now, though, the Beomgyu in his head calling him a simp 24/7 was joined by Kai and Taehyun too. The three of them together was slightly harder to ignore, but Yeonjun is nothing if not stubborn.

He and Soobin were sat on opposite ends of the couch while watching a movie together and Yeonjun only made not-very-borderline flirtatious comments at the other boy every 10 minutes or so. Just bros doing what bros do. Until a Choi Beomgyu appeared.

“Move!” he screeched as he ran out of his room holding two pieces of paper between his fingers.

Soobin, ever the scaredy-cat, jumped cutely and curled into a ball. He was, however, quickly ushered towards the centre of the couch and Beomgyu continued to verbally push him out of the way. Soobin quickly scooted, looking only at getting away from Beomgyu and not where he was going. Of course, he ended up squishing Yeonjun right in between his side and the arm of the couch. Luckily, Yeonjun is a calm and collected adult and didn’t scream.

Now that half of the couch was cleared of Soobin, Beomgyu placed down his two sheets of paper which had what looked like… _unique_ finger paintings on them. With his hands now free, Beomgyu placed them on his hips and sighed in awe of his artwork.

“I’m literally the Korean Van Gogh,” he declared with the air of self-importance that is so very Beomgyu. “Anyway, you two can’t move or you’re gonna ruin my art and therefore the billions of won I will make from selling these.”

“Why do they have to dry on the couch, though?” Yeonjun asked.

“Are you an artist, Yeonjun-hyung?” Beomgyu asked and didn’t even wait until Yeonjun was finished shaking his head, “Thought so. So you have no right to question an artists ways.”

Soobin lifted himself up a small bit, probably an attempt to get off the couch as calmly as possible but he wasn't prepared for Beomgyu’s yell of, “NO, DON’T YOU DARE MOVE!” Soobin fell back down after that, but this time he ended up positioned half in Yeonjun’s lap.

“Sorry, hyung.” Soobin let out a breathy laugh.

Yeonjun smirked and raised his eyebrows and, because he’s a menace, he said, “If you wanted to sit on my lap you could’ve just asked.”

Soobin just laughed his breathy laugh again. They were so close the air danced off Yeonjun’s face. If Yeonjun looked up just a little he would be able to see the blush on Soobin’s face. But he was looking at Soobin’s lips.

He did this sometimes, moved his face really really close to Soobin’s and waited for the other boy to become shy and move away. It was fun, and it made Yeonjun’s heart do a little jump before stilling again. That’s what Yeonjun planned to do here, and yet when he moved that little bit forward, he found Soobin challenging him.

Yeonjun watched as Soobin’s face leaned in towards his and Yeonjun immediately backed up, turning his head back to face the TV. He could almost sense Soobin’s proud smile as he did the same, but he stayed where he was, half on top of Yeonjun, leaning into him. Yeonjun maneuvered his arm to rest on the back of the couch behind Soobin and silently prayed that the other boy wouldn’t be able to hear his heart going double time.

“KAI, I’M A GENIUS,” Yeonjun heard Beomgyu shout as he ran towards the youngest’s room.

At this point, Yeonjun was half convinced Soobin was working with Beomgyu and Kai, and maybe even Taehyun, to make his life as hard as possible.

He’d trip over his somehow untied shoelaces and Soobin would catch him. (And he’d hear giggles from somewhere behind him.) He’d find he’s missing something and right then Soobin would would appear, all tall and cute and a little lost, the way he always looked, with said thing in his hand. Other times Soobin would be wearing his skinny jeans or leather jacket again and say something so stupid Yeonjun just wanted to kiss him. Beomgyu and co. might have been behind the clothes but no one can fabricate Soobin’s stupidity. That’s authentic Soobin.

Kissing Soobin has been the main thought in his head recently, meaning he zoned out looking at Soobin’s lips a few too many times to be deemed in any way sane or heterosexual (two things Yeonjun never claimed to be). It had been very hard not to think about it since that moment a few days ago. What would’ve happened if Yeonjun didn’t panic and stayed where he was? There was no more space to move forwards without their lips connecting; did Soobin think of that when he did it?

The thought had Yeonjun blushing as he stood in the kitchen, apron on and hair in a little ponytail, watching Soobin’s lips move as he read the cookie recipe in front of him. (He was reading in his head but his mouth still followed the words. Yeonjun found it endearing and incredibly stupid at the same time)

Suddenly, Soobin’s lips turned towards him and Yeonjun registered that there were words said out loud but he did not catch a single one.

“Yeonjun-hyung?” _That_ Yeonjun heard. His gaze shot up to Soobin’s eyes.

“Mmhnm?”

Soobin smiled and Yeonjun’s eyes flicked down to watch the movement for a second before looking back up.

“Can you get the eggs from the fridge?”

Yeonjun did without delay and spoke to block out the Beomgyu in his head making fun of him.

“So, uhh… what exactly are we making?”

Soobin took out flour and a few other ingredients from the cabinet. “Just chocolate-chip. It’s Kai’s favourite, so.” Ah yes, Kai’s half birthday that they’d now marked as a day they must celebrate if they want to avoid the devastation of last year. Kai’s pout had never been so big.

“Yum! What do you need me to do then, chef?” Yeonjun asked cheerfully.

Soobin hummed before he answered. “You could measure out the sugar?” He pointed to the part of the recipe for Yeonjun. “And I just need to break some eggs.”

Yeonjun went about measuring the sugar and was done in time to watch Soobin carefully hit an egg off the rim of the bowl, not at all strongly enough to actually break the egg.

“Soobie, you need to hit it a little harder than that,” Yeonjun suggested.

“Oh, okay.” He brought back down the egg (his forearms flexing as he did, not that Yeonjun noticed) and hit it hard enough to absolutely obliterate the poor egg. He obviously didn’t prepare himself for what would happen next and stood still as half the egg fell into the bowl and the other half slid down the outside of the bowl. He looked up at Yeonjun, his eyes sending a plea for help. Yeonjun was gonna scream he was so cute.

“Here, I’ll do that,” Yeonjun giggled as he took the egg shell away and cleaned the side of the bowl. “You measure the rest of the ingredients, baby.”

“Okay,” Soobin said instantly. Yeonjun’s heart cracked at his cuteness like Soobin's obliterated egg.

Soon the eggs were in the bowl and they poured in the flour and sugar and other ingredients the recipe asked for. 

“So we just mix this for a bit, then add the chocolate,” Yeonjun explained to an excited Soobin who immediately picked up the spoon and started mixing. Yeonjun had the chocolate chips on stand-by which he added once needed. It wasn’t long before the cookies were sent into the oven to be left to the Fates. Soobin went to put the utensils in the sink while Yeonjun leaned against the counter, eating some of the sticky cookie dough left on the edges of the bowl.

“Soobinnie!”

Once Soobin walked over to stand in front of him, Yeonjun stuck a finger out to poke Soobin’s nose, leaving behind a speck of the dough. Soobin rolled his eyes but his cheeks showed his dimples deepen. Yeonjun just laughed, loud and happy, and shot out to leave a tiny kiss where the dough was. Yeonjun continued to laugh, fuelled further by the way Soobin’s breath caught in his throat.

He bridged the gap again to boop his nose against Soobin’s, causing yet another hitch in his breathing. Yeonjun wanted to keep teasing him like this, because the way Soobin was swallowing his little gasps he was making gave Yeonjun goosebump. He wanted to keep teasing, but there was something else he wanted to do.

And maybe, just maybe Soobin wanted it too.

“Soobie?” Soobin hummed. “Can I kiss you?”

Soobin just nodded, and Yeonjun put his hands on his cheeks and tugged him down to slot their lips together. Yeonjun pressed a kiss just once, giving Soobin the chance to pull away, but Soobin just tilted his head and brought his hands up to play with the ends of Yeonjun’s hair. The action sent shivers down his spine, and he leaned into the kiss, leaning into Soobin with a new pressure. His hands left Soobin’s cheeks—it was a hard thing to do but he needed to hug Soobin closer, pulling him in, wrapping his arms around his waist. With a short lick to his top lip, Soobin opened his mouth and Yeonjun was able to deepen the kiss.

Soobin was shaking a little bit and basically mimicked whatever Yeonjun did and Yeonjun found that unbelievably adorable. Even his kissing is cute and awkward and so Soobin-y Yeonjun couldn’t help but smile.

They broke away to get some air but they pressed their foreheads together, still so close. Soobin giggled and, really, who is Yeonjun to not absolutely melt at that and giggle too? Soobin’s hands moved from where they were still in his hair to wiggle Yeonjun’s ponytail.

“Your hair is literally the consistency of Pringles.”

Yeonjun stopped his laughing then, offended to now know the reason Soobin was giggling.

“No more kisses for you then, I guess,” Yeonjun lightly pushed Soobin away from him and huffed, dramatically turning to walk away.

“No! I’m sorry! Please keep kissing me,” Soobin cried while still laughing. He grabbed Yeonjun’s arm and pulled him back without much effort. “I promise I won’t pull on your hair. I’m worried it might fall right out.”

Yeonjun glared up at Soobin, who was having too much fun with all this, his laugh only growing. Yeonjun smirked before, in one swift move, he wrapped his arms around Soobin’s neck and pulled him down, right into another burning kiss. That effectively shut Soobin up; he melted into the kiss and quickly wound his arms around Yeonjun’s waist, supporting the shorter boy as he balanced on his tip toes.

A few minutes—or maybe longer, Yeonjun wasn’t currently capable of forming thoughts that weren’t _soobinsoobinsoobinsoobin—_ found Yeonjun sitting up on the counter, Soobin stood in between his legs. Yeonjun’s hands were back on Soobin’s cheeks and Soobin’s were brushing the sides of Yeonjun’s thighs.

Yeonjun was quite frankly, having a great time. Possibly the best time of his life. And, of course, almost as if he was summoned by the Fates to interrupt the best time of Yeonjun’s life, a Beomgyu showed up. A familiar scream made them separate and turn their heads to the door where Beomgyu stood with his mouth open.

“Finally! You know what, you two owe me for _all_ of that!” Beomgyu declared. Yeonjun wasn’t quite sure what compensation Beomgyu would require but he was convinced it’ll be used as an excuse for a long time.

Yeonjun just winked at Soobin, who blushed even _harder_ than he already did after being walked in on. Yeonjun laughed at how cute he looked and kissed his forehead, just ‘cause he could. Not that he couldn’t (or didn’t) before but somehow Soobin was more shy now than ever before, even after making out for the last ten minutes.

“So, anyway… how did it happen?” Beomgyu wiggled his eyebrows. “Or are you in the middle of it? Should I leave and let you be gay?”

“Who’s being gay?” A voice called from behind Beomgyu. Taehyun, obviously just having arrived home, popped up at Beomgyu’s side.

Beomgyu leant back against the other boy to answer him, turning just his head towards Taehyun. “Yeonjun and Soobin. They finally got their shit together—I _told_ you it would work.”

Taehyun looked up and met Yeonjun’s eyes and a small part of Yeonjun (a very very small part) had the dignity to be slightly ashamed about what Taehyun found himself looking at: Yeonjun sat up on the counter, with Soobin still trapped between his legs. Though the look on his face was kind of funny.

“In the kitchen? Our _communal_ area? _Really?”_ Taehyun asked incredulously. He sighed and rolled his eyes when Yeonjun just shrugged. “Beomgyu, this is exactly why I _didn’t_ want to help you with this—”

“As if their pining was any worse?” Beomgyu interrupted. “I was honestly ready to just lock them in a room and—”

“YOU MADE ME COOKIES?!”

A dolphin scream broke through the room as Kai came sprinting in, lightly shoving Taehyun and Beomgyu out of the way, and falling to his knees in front of the oven. Once he concluded that there were in fact cookies in the oven he screamed once again and shot to his feet. With enthusiasm that almost yote Yeonjun off of the counter and to an early death, Kai launched towards him and Soobin and caught them in a hug. With the limited mobility he had left, Yeonjun patted Kai on the head.

“Of course, it’s your half birthday.”

Kai squished them that much harder, though it didn’t even seem possible. “I’ll forgive you for being gay in the kitchen because you baked cookies.”

Soobin snorted. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Huening, or you’d get into so much more trouble than you do.”

Kai lifted his death grip on them to step back and do a peace sign. He was aware of that, and very proud of it.

Yeonjun however, was nothing if not an opportunist.

“Ya! Soobin-ah is cuter, though!” And to finish the show, he left pecks on every part of Soobin’s face he could reach, hands back on his cheeks, squishing them mercilessly. In the corner of his vision he saw Kai cover his eyes with his hands. Yeonjun continued his mission of kissing every part of Soobin’s face until Soobin shot up and pecked Yeonjun back. After that, Yeonjun stopped doing anything. Maybe also breathing.

“OMG, did Soobin just make Yeonjanic right in front of my salad—”

“Time to find a new flat.”

“But the cookies—”

“Take the cookies and let’s get out.”

“Close the door on your way out!”

“STOP BEING GROSS, HYUNG.”

The kitchen was vacated along with the cookies not long after and the two eldest were left alone again. Yeonjun’s hands were fixed in their permanent spot on Soobin’s cheeks.

“I like you a lot, Soobin,” Yeonjun confessed. “Just so you know, this isn’t just a once-off thing. I’m absolutely whipped.”

Soobin’s dimples made an appearance and Yeonjun kissed them.

“I like you a lot, too.” Soobin shyly reached up to place his hands over Yeonjun’s, his thumbs tracing patterns on the backs of them. Yeonjun soon lost all strength to hold them up and let his hands fall into his lap, Soobin still holding them like he was never planning to let go. “I thought you’d have figured it out at some point. I’m hardly subtle.”

“I don’t think either of us were subtle,” Yeonjun joked which left the two of them giggling.

“I’m gonna take you on a real date,” Yeonjun announced, “Where we call it a date and we both dress up nice and I get butterflies beforehand and I hold your hand and we make out in the back row of the cinema.”

“Romantic,” Soobin snickered. Yeonjun slapped his chest for that.

“How’s that sound?”

“Delightful.” Soobin pressed a kiss on Yeonjun’s forehead before pulling back, smiling fondly, eyes sparkling. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to that.

“Yes, hyung—get that Sooboyfriend!”

“SHUT UP, BEOMGYU!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) this is my first finished fic so pls be nice. 
> 
> I made a moodboard for this fic!! because graphic design is my passion  
> 
> 
> i have a [tumblr](https://jisungshotfirst.tumblr.com/) if you want to follow, i live on there.
> 
> lucy, who helped me so much, has (honestly amazing) fics up on [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieii/pseuds/pieii) pls check them out! and she also has fics on [tumblr](https://taeyeonsb.tumblr.com/) !! 
> 
> have a lovely day all of you!


End file.
